paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder goes missing 2
After the death of Ryder, Paw Patrol ended, and the pups going their different ways, the people of Adventure Bay were ever the same. The only time they saw Everest was around winter or when they go up to Jake's Mountains. Chase, Marshall, and Duke they don't see as much. The Lookout building was still standing. At the police where Chase lived all the other police dogs were teasing him and making fun of him. "Hey look its the emotional pup Chase crybaby." said one of the older dogs. They all started laughing. Chase just ignored them and continued eating. Then one of the German Shepard picked up and bowl of water and dropped it over Chase's head. "What was that for?" Chase yelled. They all laughed. So Chase just walked outside, and went to his doghouse. "I really miss the other pups. Chase saw his old collar in his doghouse, so he took it and put it on. "Marshall Marshall come in." he said into the collar. At the fire house, Marshall was in his doghouse crying, until he heard a voice. He looked up and saw his old Paw Patrol collar lighting up. So he grabbed it and put it on. "Hello" he said. "Hey Marshall its me Chase." "Hey Chase, I haven't heard from you lately." "Question do you want to hang out for awhile. If your not busy." "Sure. I can met you at Mr. Porter's." "Cool, met me there at the evening." "No problem Chase." After that Marshall took off his collar and walked out of his doghouse. "What are you doing clumsy pup?" said one of the fire dogs. "Nothing just finish havin a chat with an old friend of mine." Marshall said. One of the fire dogs pushed him, Marshall fell into a bowl of water. They all laughed. Marshall sat up and wiped his face. Around six, Marshall left the firehouse and walked to Mr. Porter's. When he got there he saw Chase, and Duke. "Hey guys" Marshall said. "Hey Marshall." Chase and Duke said at the same time. "Long time no see." said Duke. Chase and Marshall both nodded. "How's life at the firehouse Marshall?" Duke asked. "Its not that bad, I barely go anywhere. They told me since I'm still a pup I can't go on any missions with the fire fighters. So I stay at the firehouse alone. Until Fluzzy comes and see me." Marshall said. "I know how you feel."said Chase. "You do?" asked Duke. "Yea, the police station isn't going so well for me. I get teased alot. And for my background of being on the Paw Patrol, that gets me beating up sometimes. Cuz I heard that there were alot of pups that wanted the position that I had, but Ryder picked me." said Chase. "Well being a hospital pup isn't all fun and games. I only walk around and up the nurses carry things. I'm not being put in action, and they know what I'm capable of." said Duke. "It seems like that whole person who had faith in us was Ryder." said Marshall.Then as they were talking their Paw Patrol collars went off. "Pups its me Ryder, help me please." They all looked at each other. "Ryder were alive." asked Skye. "Yes I am, but I need your help. Paw Patrol to the Lookout." Ryder said then they lost connection. Marshall, Duke and Chase look at each other. Then they saw Everest driving past them. "Okay lets get our rides and met at the Lookout" said Chase. Marshall and Duke nodded and they all ran back to their jobs, got their rides and drove off. They all got to the Lookout, Chase Duke and Marshall got into the elevator, and it went up to the top floor. Once they got out they saw Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Everest sitting infront of Kati. "Its nice to see you three again." she said. They all nodded, and gave each other a group hug. Kati smiled and was about to cry. It was so nice to see them together again. "Okay guys we are all here for a reason. We all got a message from Ryder." "But we had his pup pad at City Hall." said Everest. "Yea with his ATV and vest." said Rubble. "I say we go there and look around." said Chase. They all nodded and left the Lookout. Once the started driving down Main Street, people started cheering when they saw all the pups back together. They got to City Hall, Chase started sniffing around. "Hey look its Chase crybaby." All the pups turned around and saw some police dogs. "Chase who are they?" asked Skye. "My worst nightmare. What do you guys want? Can't you see that I'm busy." Chase said trying to keep his cool. "Whatedver man. But how about you be nice and tell me who's your little friend here." the German Shepard said as he pointed to Skye. Chase stood right infront of her, "Why do you want to know?" Skye looked at him, and smiled alittle. "Man just tell me or is she your girlfriend." Chase looked at him, and he was trying not to get red. Skye brushed alittle. "No she is not my girlfriend. I just don't want you near her." Chase said then he turned around and went back to what he was doing. The police dogs left. "I got something." said Chase. "It smells like other pups been around here." "Okay you guys go follow the smell, but give me your uniforms and leave your rides at my place." said Kati. They did what they were told, they only had their Paw Patrol collars on and left Adventure Bay following Chase to see if they can find Ryder. It took three days to follow where the trail was taking them. They had to camp out a couple of times. "Guys we are here" said Chase. They all stood next to Chase, and saw a sign that said "Welcome to the Enchanted City." The pups walked in the city, saw people walking, one person stepped on Marshall's tail. "Chase where are we going" asked Everest. "The smell is coming for around here." said Chase. Then four pups ran passed them and right behind them was the pound catcher. The Paw Patrol started running also. "Great more pups in this city. Well I guess I can talk them." he said. He grabbed the Paw Patrol up in nets and put them in the van. "Great, we've been catched by a weird looking man." said Rubble. "I'm not weird. I'm handsome." the guy said. Everest and Skye rolled their eyes. "Okay sure dude, do you even have a girlfriend." asked Zuma. "No, but..." he said. "Do you still live with your mother?" asked Rocky. "Yes but..." "Do your mom let you have a girlfriend?" asked Duke. "I can't date until they are approved by my mom first." the guy said while he was driving. The pups looked at each other. "Man thats just sad." said Chase. Skye hit him on his side. "Don't listen to those mean pups. You will find a girl that your mom approves of." said Everest as she shutted Marshall mouth. "And behinds your only what twenty- two years old." said Skye. "Well no I'm forty-nine." the guy said. The pups remain quiet, the guys were trying not to laugh. They were quiet for the whole ride. Once they got to their location. The guy let them out of the back, but had ropes on their collars so they don't get away. "Boss I'm back" said the forty-nine year old man. "Good did you get those robber pups." said the boss. "Well no but I got them." he showed his boss. "Man in my office after you put them in a cage. Now!!!" said the boss who was not looking that happy. "Yes sir." the worker said. Then the glass broke and a few pups dropped in. The pups stayed back, as the the pups dressed in black with masks on their face walked closer to them. Then the boss had all his workers surround them. "You rubbering pups have no where to go, give up." said the boss. The pups stood there smiling. Then they attacked the humans, but they didn't get hurt. One of the ninja pups walked over to the cage where the Paw Patrol were, and opened it open. "Come with me if you want answers." the pup said. The Paw Patrol looked at each other and followed the pup out. Then the other ninja pups followed. They ran until they hit a construction site that has been left there for stray animals in the city. The first one click here The third chapter click here